True Self
by Ciela Aberk
Summary: Bagaimana perasaan Naoto dari dalam pikirannya. Souji x Naoto Sorry summarynya gaje... Oneshot! xD


Wew.. Maaf kalo sampe migrain baca fanfic ini.. -_-"

Rada gaje (Padahal gaje abis), terus lebay lagi... Ughh... Well, mohon bantuannya yah.. Happy reading~ :3

Disclaimer: Kalau Naoto / Souji milikku....... Dah kubikin crossdressing mulu dah... Hehehe.. xD

* * *

~ True Self ~

Kenapa dunia tidak pernah adil? Kenapa aku harus dilahirkan sebagai seorang gadis..? Gadis itu lemah, tak berguna, direndahkan... Aku tak butuh perlakuan seperti itu. Bila dengan membuang jenis kelaminku aku mampu melakukan pekerjaan ku dengan baik, maka dengan mudah hal itu akan kulakukan dengan senang hati. Seorang detektif diharuskan untuk tidak mencampurkan urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaannya...

Tapi.. walau aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, suatu saat perbedaan akan semakin besar. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha, seorang wanita tak mungkin meengalahkan fisik seorang lelaki, tak mungkin mengalahkan pertumbuhan laki-laki yang pesat. Wanita selalu dikaitkan dengan ketidakmampuan, manja, cengeng... Tapi Aku tidak lemah, seorang detektif tidak diperbolehkan menjadi lemah... Yang diperlukan Cuma analisis yang sempurna, dan kepintaran yang sempurna.

* * *

"Naoto-chan, apa kau tidak mau bermain dengan teman-teman sepantaranmu? Kau boleh meminjam buku kakek kok! Apa kamu tidak kesepian..?" Kakek Naoto berkata sambil tersenyum pada Naoto.

Kesepian..? Hal macam itu tidak diperlukan oleh seorang detektif. Tak berguna, dan hanya menghambat pekerjaan saja. Aku tak butuh siapapun. Baik ayah, ibu, kakek, Yakushiji-san... Aku dapat melakukannya sendirian... Aku tidak apa-apa.. Karena sebagai detektif, aku harus kuat...

* * *

"Anak kecil sepertimu tak usah ikut campur! Kasus ini sudah selesai! Hentikan semua permainan detektif kecilmu itu! Ini semua serius!" Polisi Inaba dengan ketus menghardik Naoto.

Main-main..? Bukankah yang bermain itu kalian, orang dewasa yang tak berguna? Aku tak dapat menerima bahwa Mitsuo Kubo adalah pelaku pembunuhan itu! Deduksi itu penuh cela, tak sempurna! Tapi kalian malah bersantai, minum sake dan bergembira... Walau aku anak kecil, setidaknya aku lebih serius menanggapi persoalan ini dibanding kalian semua!

* * *

Aku benci Souji Seta.. Sejak aku diselamatkan dari Dunia TV gak jelas itu, dia selalu menggangguku.. Maksudnya bukan mengganggu secara tindakan, tapi nyaris tiap saat aku selalu memikirkan dia... Cih, bagaikan faktor penghambat saja.. Dia itu pengganggu! Membuat pekerjaanku berantakan... Membuat aku merasa "dianggap sebagai wanita." Bukannya itu hal buruk, tapi aku tak suka dianggap begitu. Membuatku merasa lemah dan disepelekan..

Tapi..... Karena nasib yang begitu menyebalkan... Entah kenapa aku harus bekerja sama dengan dia untuk memcahkan mystery si Phantom Thieve itu... Aghhh! Dunia main lama makin terasa tak adil saja... Lebih-lebih sikapnya itu membuat aku merasa aneh.. Aku jadi canggung kalau bersama dia, dan dirinya semakin merasuki pikiranku.. Pas aku utarakan kekesalanku pada Rise, dia malah mengisengiku terus... Cinta? Bah, hal seperti itu tidak memiliki definisi yang spesifik! Dan sebagai seorang detektif, aku tak dapat menerima sesuatu yang tidak logis itu!

* * *

Hari ini akhirnya aku dan dia berhasil mencegat si "Phantom Thieve" itu... Well, ketika dia menodongku dengan pisau itu... Aku bisa langsung tahu sih kalau itu sebenarnya pisau mainan buatanku dulu.. Dan kalau Phantom Thieve itu Yakushiji-san.. Tapi lagi-lagi si orang bodoh itu, Souji Seta malah berusaha melindungiku... Untung saja itu pisau mainan.. Coba kalau asli, dia bisa celaka! Hah, karena inilah aku benci padanya! Tindakan dia selalu membuatku bingung dan canggung sendiri.... Inilah satu hal lagi kenapa aku tak suka jadi wanita.... Pasti laki-laki akan melindungi mereka, menganggap mereka itu lemah!

Tapi..... Apa yang dia katakan selanjutnya sama sekali tidak masuk kedalam skenario analisiku... Sama sekali tidak! Souji Seta, pria yang kubenci sekaligus temanku bilang suka padaku? Itu mustahil! Rise, yang merupakan seorang model jauh lebih baik dibanding aku.. Yukiko-senpai yang anggun dan populer... Chie-senpai yang ceria... Ughh, jadi kepikiran lagi kan kata Rise kalau aku jatuh cinta sama senpai... Aku pun lari dari senpai, lebih-lebih mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan lagi sebelum pergi... Hahh...

Aku terus memikirkannya.. Walau aku selalu berkata kalau aku benci senpai, dan dia itu menghambat pekerjaanku. Tapi entah kenapa kalau aku bersama dia, aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Rasanya ingin selalu bersama dia, tapi pada waktu yang sama merasa canggung.. Hahh, alasan ke 201 kenapa jadi laki-laki itu lebih baik... Mereka itu lebih mudah mengatakan sesuatu yang ada di pikiran mereka seperti senpai tadi... Kalau wanita..? Harus susah-susah mikirin dulu... Tidak praktis.. Melelahkan lagi!

Perkataan Rise terus terngiang dalam pikiranku. Apa aku beneran suka sama senpai...? Tapi seorang detektif yang sejati tidak butuh pasangan! Shelock Holmes saja benci perempuan... Tapi, bersama senpai itu sangat membahagiakan. Yah, walau aku tak pernah mengakui secara langsung, dan kadang tingkah dia membuat aku bingung... Tapi, senpai membuat aku merasa hangat... Tapi kelakuanku tadi seperti anak kecil saja, melarikan diri seperti itu... Bagaimana pikiran senpai yah... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menerimanya... Aku akan mengatakannya kalau nanti aku bertemu dengan senpai lagi..

* * *

Akhirnya aku dan Yakushiji-san menjelaskan semuanya pada senpai. Bahwa semua itu hanyalah pekerjaan kakekku yang ingin menyadarkan aku kembali semua kesenanganku menjadi detektif waktu aku masih kecil. Ketika aku melihat barang terakhir yang kakek sembunyikan...Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal pada kakek. Memaksaku mengingat semua itu... Aku sudah berusaha agar aku diterima... Aku sudah berusaha agar aku tidak diremehkan! Aku cuma ingin dibutuhkan oleh orang lain. Aku ingin memiliki tempat dimana aku diterima. Aku berpikir kalau aku mampu menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan ini, maka semua orang akan menerimaku... Semuanya akan menghormatiku sebagai penerus generasi kelima dari Keluarga Shirogane... Entah mengapa aku jadi merasa sangat bodoh sekarang. Apa yang terpenting bukanlah jenis kelaminku, ataupun apakah aku masih anak-anak atau dewasa. Tapi yang terpenting adalah kesungguhanku melakukan itu semua. Dan ketika dia membantuku menyelesaikan tantangan terakhir, akhirnya aku menyadari... Bahwa senpai dan yang lainnya memberikan tempat untukku berada... Bahwa aku berharga. Aku sadar kalau apa yang aku butuhkan adalah sedikit kepercayaan dalam diriku sendiri...

Alasan mengapa aku takut untuk mengeluarkan perasaanku pada senpai adalah bahwa aku takut kalau semua hal yang kupendam sampai saat ini akan tumpah. Tapi sekarang aku menyadari bahwa dengan cara berpikir seperti itu, aku hanya melarikan diri dari diriku yang sebenarnya... Karena itu, aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada senpai.. Bahwa aku mencintainya...

Aku tahu aku belum menjadi seorang detektif yang aku selalu impikan dari kecil... Karena aku adalah seorang wanita, dan bukan laki-laki seperti yang aku harapkan. Tapi... Aku harus menghadapi kenyataan, karena tugas dasar detektif adalah menyingkapi segala kebenaran... Senpai telah mengingatkan aku tentang semua itu dan aku tak akan kabur lagi.. Sebab sekarang aku yakin kalau senpai akan menerimaku, siapapun diriku ini...

* * *

Yahh.. Begitulah... Kayaknya si Naoto rada terlalu Tsundere yah... Hiks hiks... Well, thx for reading semuanya *sok inggris*

Review yah! Flame boleh banget kok.. Sebagai pelampiasan kalau kalian semua sampai sakit kepala baca ini... Gak ada stok aspirin sih! Hehe.... xD *Dilempar cabe*


End file.
